In related art, there has been proposed a display device in which a transparent resin filler is filled between an image display panel and a front panel. As the transparent resin filler, optical elastic resin having refractive-index matching property is used to improve viewability and impact resistance of a display device (For example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2.).
As a resin filling method, there has been conventionally used a inversion method in which a resin is applied to either an image display panel or a front panel and made to hang down without opposing its own weight, then the image display panel and the front panel are bonded together so as to prevent air bubbles from being mixed in.
However, a larger display device inevitably needs more resin to be applied, and it is difficult to maintain a shape of the applied resin, therefore, when the resin applied side is inverted, resin drips at many points to form closed spaces, whereby air bubbles remain.
A tilting method in which resin is filled by tilting either an image display panel or a front panel can secure the uniformity of a resin amount at the time of application, however, it is difficult to secure the uniformity of a final resin thickness due to pushing out of resin. In addition, the panels are bonded together with bringing a lower side panel which resin is applied closer to an upper side panel, therefore air bubbles could remain.
As a filling method to solve these problems, there has been proposed a Gap-Dispense method to arrange an image display panel and a display panel in parallel with securing a predetermined Gap amount and fill the Gap with resin.
However, in the Gap-Dispense method, when resin is supplied, air bubbles are mixed in a transparent resin filler before drawing of a predetermined pattern is completed, thereby air bubbles sometimes remain in a display device.